Reality Fades
by TheLeagueOfExtraordinaryMorons
Summary: The world around you is only part of something much bigger. Yet, what if everyone but a few forgot? Are you willing to see a chapter in life history removed, or live in ignorince? Well listen to a story that happened to one, that may of happened to you.
1. Chapter 1

The following story you are about to read deals with a crossover that will deal with multiple universes. Think of it as a Kingdom Hearts knockoff that will deal with our earth. As for where everything that will take place? That would be chosen by the reviewer. Everyone who reads can go give a personal message to me asking what universe they want the story take place (examples: Naruto, Harry Potter, Dragon Ball Z, ect.) and then a poll will take place on my main page. The universe with the popular vote will be placed next. More details will be on my main page.

I will only say this once, the only thing I own in this story is the main character, and the series of events.

Ch. 1: An Introduction is in Order

…Look…

Look out your window, and what do you see? People, homes, trees, but do you remember that day…when everything just changed? Disappeared? _Reformed_ into places and things you can only ever dream of seeing?

Of course not, no one does… Well, except for a few lucky ones. But even if you don't remember, it still happened to you, your family, and friends.

It was what was called the _Grand Emergence_, when different worlds and realities came into contact with one-another for what seemed no apparent reason. Wizards, ninjas, demons, pirates, heroes, and villains, all crossed from their world to another, including us to theirs.

But listen to me, sounding like a maniac. The first words that pop into your mind is 'what is this bull?' You're even thinking of going away, to never look back, but this information concerns you and all you know. And to walk away now, you may never regain that important bit of history that has been taken from you.

Now let me ask you something. Did you ever open a book, or saw something on TV and thought 'How did those people ever think of that?' The thing is, they didn't. Whatever was proposed to be imagination is real. Like Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Fallout, Pirates of the Caribbean, _all of those are real events in another reality_. Yet how could it be real, when someone just dreamt it up one day?

The secret is in the mind. What ever goes on in there must be a recording of something that happened (or is happening) in another world. It's just too hard to explain though. Anyways I find myself rambling on when I should tell you what happened.

First off, you might be slightly curious who I am.

Don't.

All I'll tell you is that I'm a guy. Think of me as your brother, cousin, cool jerk at work or school, or that creepy nerd that you wanted to strangle, it's meaningless in the end.

But you can call me Jack.

And I'll tell you my…your…our story.


	2. Ch 2: Normalcy to Extraordinary

Ch 2: Normalcy to Extraordinary

This whole event for me starts off in the backwaters of Michigan (not that I live there). Simply, I was visiting a relative who's a junkie. I don't even remember why, except it involved loosing an argument with my parents to go (alone mind you) and ended with keeping an eye on him.

First night I was there I herd he was loosing his mind. With a druggie, that could be absolutely true. In fact, one night he told me he saw this kid appear in a bright pinkish light. He claimed that this guy looked like something out of the middle ages, complete in a green tunic, a sleeping cap, and in girls' tights! Naturally I thought that my stay would be a headache, nothing but a uneventful stay helping my cousin go cold turkey then go home.

Oh how wrong I was.

…………

Jack laid on a couch in a dark living room in his cousin Brandon's house after a long day of taking and destroying the mans "stashes" and hearing a few rants and tales of insane visions.

"AHHHHHHH!!! AHHHHH!!!" Brandon screamed from the bedroom at the back of the house. Jack just stared at the ceiling. These random, yet frequent, outbursts happened all day and the reason behind it was those damn hallucinations. Brandon kept saying he saw things in the shadows. They were creatures covered in cloaks, waving scythes around, mouths open in a silent scream.

After waiting five minutes, Jack finally dragged himself up from where he was and went to his cousin. Opening the bedroom door, he peeked through to see his cousin stare off into space. The man was pale and thin with bloodshot eyes as the glow of a TV showing static lit up the room.

"Hey Brandon. Still see dead people?"

He shot a glare at Jack and got up quickly, grabbing the visitor's shirt.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT?! Look at that wall. There's the portal! And _they_ see it too! But they can't see us, oh no, not yet."

Letting go of Jacks shirt, Brandon jumped back and pulled a baseball bat from under his pillows.

"But when they get here, I'll be ready. Almost time…So soon…"

"Yea, sure…" Said Jack as he slowly walked back to the hall. "You go ahead and prepare…"

"YES!!!"

"And I'll call a psychiatric hospital and see how long it takes them to arrive to pick you up."

"NO!"

Jumping off the bed, he brought the baseball bat up over his head and said, "You're not calling anyone." And he swung it down and knocked the handle off the door and kicked it shut. "NOW QUIET! They're here…"

"…Do you have brain damage or-…" and the room trembled as the sound of lightning filled the air. Against the wall of the room a bright pinkish light came and quivered, looking like the aura borealis. Then it rippled as someone-or something-came through.

Walking through in purple cloaks and deathly thin, clammy grey bodies were creatures that can be only described as a demon. They stepped forward; eyes red like the fires of hell, armed with scythes.

"S-s-s-shit. The rants where real?" Jack muttered in disbelief. He rubbed his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. No, those things were real. Meanwhile the addict seemed to be completely ecstatic that he wasn't the only one who could see them, jumping up and down shouting, "See! THEY ARE REAL! Just like I said!"

This outburst however completely got their attention. That and the moment he shouted, Brandon ran up and slammed the wood baseball bat down on one of their heads. The bat sunk right in but the same creature swung its scythe slicing it in half.

Brandon looked at the monster with its head caved in, and his destroyed weapon. "Well…I didn't see that coming."

That one demon and a few others looked at him in slacked jaw stupidity while preparing to attack, while the guy looked around with a crooked smile. "Did I make some of you mad?" Brandon asked thoughtfully. Eyeing the portal that was still there, but starting to fade, he continued. "Well if you want to do something, than try to catch me!"

He made his way to the portal, casually dodging the attacks as like he didn't know, or care, that his life was on the line. Right before he stepped through, he shouted "AND FROM MY LIFE I AM FREE AT LAST!" and fell through, only moments later the aura vanished.

For a moment the demons stood there, and then turned to Jack who looked upon these short events in disbelief. Then they started to surround him.

Jack started to panic and tried to kick in the door, but the creatures advanced too quickly. A few swung, but the guy managed to dodge them. "Crap, I need to find a way out of here!" Looking around he found a single window, big enough to get through.

Jack dashed to it, climbing over a few ghouls and without stopping slammed his body through the window. Needless to say, that hurt.

Slowly getting up, he staggered away from the house. Looking back once, he saw the creatures vanish and reappear in clouds of dust. "Oh come _on!_"

He ran into a nearby forest, hoping that he would loose them or find out that this is some messed up nightmare. The glass cuts, aching body, and sickly dizzy feeling said 'No, you're awake and screwed.'

As Jack pushed through a growth of bushes, he ended up falling over a hill, and into a aura portal.

…………

Let me tell you something about going through an aura portal. When you enter you see yourself fall apart like dust yet it doesn't hurt. It does numb everything so it feels like your body fell asleep, however it even soothes the mind of worry. What _does _hurt is the re-entry to reality.

…………

An aura portal appeared over a train station as a man fell through. Screaming, he fell on the steel roof of a train, rolled off, and landed on some people underneath. In it was a screaming mass of confused children and teenagers that broke Jacks fall.

"Ughh, sorry." He said, helping up the kids who were all dressed in black robes. They all grumbled thanks with an odd accent that strikes Jack as Australian, or British.

"All right!" A man bellowed as the kids walked off. "First years onto the boats! No dilly-dallying, now! Second years go that way…"

Jack followed the voice that sounded like that of authority as he looked upon the strange landscape. It appeared to be a castle that hung over a lake (in the middle of the night) and sometimes a blur would over lace it, looking like dangerous ruins with danger signs everywhere. Shaking off the strange feeling of winding up at who-really-knows, he found the owner of the voice who appeared to be quiet literally to be a giant of a man.

"Ummm…excuse me…" Jack croaked. The giant turned around and with a booming voice "Hello! Aren't you bit old to be a student eh? HA! I'm only joking, Dumbledore must of sent for you. Well allow me to introduce myself. I am Rubeus Hagrid, and welcome Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Oh that's great." Jack said with a bit loss of breath as a few carriages flew overhead, and some students preformed magic. Honest to goodness magic!

"And you are?"

"…Confused, out of place, and possibly momentarily insane. You can call me Jack."

He reached forward to shake the giants hand, but ended up falling over to the side as these events completely overloaded his brain leading him to black out.

So much for a simple stay with his cousin.


End file.
